legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S7 P3/Transcript
(The Defenders are seen fighting against the Feds as Leonard and Team Ace glare at each other. Blake glares at Leonard as well) Leonard: So this is your true power huh Hendricks? (Leonard looks around) Leonard: I have to admit, I am impressed that a child like you can harbor such power. Abyssal: What could've awakened it now of all times? Blake H: To be honest, I'm not sure. Leonard:..... Blake H: Though if I had to guess, it was my emotions. Being flooded with so much anger must've finally triggered something within me. (Blake moves his fingers around) Blake H: And now I'm better than ever. Jin: *Smirks* Leonard: Well then, we'll see how long you last. (Abyssal joins Leonard's side) Blake H: Guys, stay back until I give the signal. We'll need him in the right spot to finish him off. Jin: Got it. Devon: We'll follow you Blake. Leonard: Let him have it Abyssal! Beat that freak to a pulp! (Abyssal charges toward Blake ready to strike) Blake H: !! (Abyssal hits Blake, but he does no damage) Abyssal: W-What?! Leonard: He did nothing. Abyssal did nothing! How!? Blake H: My turn. (Blake holds up a hand and shoots a beam of light at Abyssal knocking him away) Abyssal: AHH!! Leonard: AHH!! WHAT?! Jin: Alright! Devon: Score one to the God of Light! Blake H: Hmph. Catchy name. (Abyssal stands back up) Abyssal: I will NOT be humiliated in front of my master! Leonard: Nor will I be defeated in front of my men! Abyssal charges toward Blake again and delivers a swift flurry of punches, again doing nothing) Abyssal: Dammit, it's not working! (Blake knocks Abyssal into the ground with ease) Abyssal: GNN!!! Leonard: GAH!! Blake H: It's pointless Jeremy! You can't win! Leonard: *Growls* DON'T UNDERESTIMATE US!!! ABYSSAL!!! (Abyssal then charges toward Team Ace instead) Blake H: Huh?! Abyssal: FEED!! Jin: Holy sh- (Abyssal quickly strikes each Ace Member, draining parts of their soul and increasing his strength) Abyssal: *Roars* Blake H: Gnn! Leonard: *Thinking* Finally. Now Abyssal should have the power to stand up to this freak! (Abyssal turns to face Blake) Blake H: *Thinking* So much for my plan. Abyssal: Now you die Hendricks! BLEED!!! (Abyssal charges and punches Blake in the chest) Blake H: Gnn! Okay, that one I felt! (Abyssal delivers more punches) Abyssal: Give! Me! That! SOUL!! (Abyssal punches Blake away) Alex: Blake! Erin: *Punches Fed* Oh crap! He's been launched! (Blake lands on the ground, but suffers no damage from the fall) Blake H: Damn, with their souls inside him, he's gotten stronger! Abyssal: That I have! Leonard: Abyssal is the ultimate Spirit! No one can beat him once he's devoured a soul! (Blake looks at his team mates who are seen writhing in pain from Abyssal's attack) Jin: *Moans* Blake H: Then I guess I've gotta step my game up. (Blake stands up) Blake H: Come at me! Leonard: ABYSSAL!!! (Abyssal charges at Blake as the two exchange blows on one another) Blake H: GNN!! Abyssal: GAH!! You bastard! (Blake then punches Abyssal in the jaw) Blake H: *Smirks* Leonard: GAAAH!! Abyssal: Enough! (Abyssal kicks Blake in the leg, knocking him onto one knee) Blake H: AH!! (Leonard wipes blood from his lip) Leonard: Now....Let's end this. *Panting* ABYSSAL!! SOUL SIPHON!!! (Abyssal then reaches into Blake's body) Blake H: RAAAAAH!!!! (The screen turns white before it fades into a lit and colorful realm. Leonard and Abyssal are seen within it) Leonard: This.... Abyssal: Is the boy's soul. Jovial and full of nothing but joy.... Disgusting. Leonard: Yes, but it's what we need! Now that we're here, we can take his power and destroy the Faunus and the Targhul! Abyssal: Yes but- Leonard: Now hurry! Abyssal: Master, it's all wrong. Leonard: What?! Abyssal: This isn't how my siphon works. I don't enter the souls of my enemies. Leonard:..... (Leonard looks around) Leonard: Then....Then how are we here? ???: I brought you here. (The two turn to find Blake still in his armor) Leonard: WHAT?!?! Abyssal: IMPOSSIBLE!! HOW- Blake H: Are you here? Simple. I brought you here. Leonard: !! Abyssal: How?! Blake H: When you tried to siphon me, your souls connected to mine for a moment. Only a moment, but it was all I needed. (Blake's eyes glow) Blake: To finish you. (Leonard looks in horror. On the outside, the other heroes have beaten the Feds but are now looking at Blake and Leonard who stand blankly) Alex: Blake.... Erin: What's going on? Ian: I'm not sure, but I got a feeling Blake's got the upper hand! (Three souls then leave Leonard's body and reenter the other members of Team Ace) Jin: *Gasps for air* Henry: *Pants* Holy shit... What- (The three see Blake) Devon: *Gasp* Blake! Jin: What's going on with him?! (Inside Blake's soul, he is seen glaring at Leonard and Abyssal) Blake H: You see Jeremy, your first mistake was targeting me and my mom. Your second was killing Evan. And your third....was trying to siphon my power. Leonard: You little shit. Abyssal! (Abyssal charges toward Blake, but he phases right through him as Blake walks toward Leonard) Leonard: W-What?! No that can't be! Abyssal can't be beaten like this, he's the ultimate Spirit! Blake H: Leonard. Leonard: Gnn! (Blake smirks) Blake H: You wanna know how it feels to be punched at lightspeed? Leonard: !! (Blake then pulls his fist back before he begins delivering a swift and seemingly never ending barrage of punches to Leonard's soul. The demise of the Federation's leader begins with this one move...) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts